Survival of the fittest, titanic pizzeria
by Megamorpher45th
Summary: The titans of huntik take on their biggest challenge yet


Three vans had parked at the infamous fazbear's pizza, and you can tell that lok Lambert, den fears, Dante vale, not even zhalia moon wanted to be the one who ended up as a security guard for the nightshift. But they had all promised Sophie casterwill that they would earn some bucks for the scandal they'd pulled at the mall! So, their titans, unfortunately, had to take the fall for them. But Sophie wouldn't want their titans to go there alone, and that meant that vigilante and den, caliban and Dante, baselaird and lok, and kilthane along with zhalia had to take shifts every five nights. But whilst their seekers were terrified, baselaird went in first, meaning that lok would be the first to try and survive Five Nights At Freddy's. And here's how it happened.

NIGHT 1: for the titans

At approximately 12:00 AM baselaird sat down in the office (he and lok would switch between nights every so often) but he would not let any rogue robots take a bite out of him, and so far he was holding the line. But what were they waiting for, they had to move sooner or later. Maybe they'd considered that his size would take all of them to bring him down, or they were just talking about who would strike him at the last minute. But it was already 12:30 AM, so baselaird was still waiting. But, you can't predict the movements of a robot. As baselaird found out, the bunny bot was missing from the trio. But Bonnie was nothing compared to this titan, he was only a nail chopper. And nail choppers didn't scare him. And just when all seemed like game over, the bunny bot walked right into his trap. And from 1:00AM to 5:00AM, those nasty robots fell into his traps, one by one. Baselaird survived night one, and he hoped caliban would do the same.

Night 2 (For the titans)

Caliban was the next to go for survival. But he had no experience with this job, so what could he do. Fight or flinch, ride or die. The options were growing in his mind, he tried to push them all aside. But the chicken bot was missing from the trio, but that gave caliban an idea. He grabbed a can of white paint, a red glove, dropped his weapon, grabbed a baby bib, drew words that said LET'S FEAST, and went out of the office. But not before sticking feathers on his body and crafting a chicken beak, but other than that he was ready for action. He soon met up with chica, or the other way around. He gave her a handshake and she instantly swooned over him. And the facade kept going, whether they liked it or not. But he soon found out that she was attached to him, and this is what went down.

Chica: been thinking for a while and there's something I gotta tell you.

Caliban: meh, I'm kinda busy.

Chica: been thinking that our love for each other has grown so very strong.

Caliban: love, wait.

Chica: it's plain to see we're building our worlds together.

Caliban: uh, back up for a minute.

Chica: I'm looking in your eyes right now, and I can tell you feel the same.

Caliban: you're choking me!

Ghostly voices: we are in love.

Chica: I am so in love today.

Ghostly voices: we are in love.

Caliban: I think I'm gonna run away!

Ghostly voices: we are in love.

Caliban: did you tap my phone lines?

Ghostly voices: we are in love.

Chica: yes, I tapped your phone lines.

Caliban: I won't lie, you're a very pretty lady.

Chica: thank you.

Caliban: but you're crazy, crazy, crazy. You make me wanna move to Bolivia.

Chica: oh, I'll go with you.

Caliban: you know, I think I should get a restraining order.

Chica: those are so hard to enforce.

Caliban: cause your car was parked outside my house, every night this week!

Chica: Your neighbors are sweet.

Caliban: you're the reason why I have to keep my shades drawn.

Chica: I'll watch you through the chimney.

Caliban: I've installed an alarm system with motion beam detectors.

Chica: I have the code.

Ghostly voices: we are in love.

Caliban: give me just five minutes!

Chica: I think that was five minutes.

Caliban: did you just move in with me?

Ghostly voices: we are in love.

Chica: yes, I just moved in with you.

Ghostly voices: we are in love.

Caliban: NO, WE'RE NOT!

Just when caliban thought it couldn't get worse, it got better. He had made it to six AM the torture he felt would follow him out the door.

Night three: for the titans.

Vigilante was the next to take on this challenge, and he was determined to win at any cost. But the fox bot was out of his position, but defeat was not in this titan's dictionary. So, he had the most craziest idea ever, a treasure hunt of epic proportions, and when foxy stepped out he read the sign vigilante had posted.

"To all pirates, I am captain Victor Valdes, and I invite you over to the instigator for a swashbuckling good time. Just bring your seadog a game, and prove that you are a pirate to be feared."

But vigilante would soon find out how much of a weight foxy was, physically and emotionally. And throughout the night he'd contend with that fox bot until 6:AM in the morning, and after his shift was over there was only kilthane and cherit to take on the last two nights. But let's be brief with the events that unfolded on said nights, for we still have an epilogue to cover.

On night 4 kilthane met the big bear himself, but managed to make it through.

Cherit felt lucky to be alive on night five, and golden Freddy couldn't find him. Thus, their seekers breathed a sigh of relief

EPILOGUE:

At night, chica slipped through the door. Her target, none other than the house of Dante vale. Her motive, to spend some more time with caliban, she looked at all the pictures she took of both of them. Unaware that sorcerel was watching her, her sister already had a crush on caliban. She ran back to tell her, thinking that if she found out who he was cheating on her with, she'd cheat on him!


End file.
